


Ineffable Inktober Day 5: Garden

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Nothing angsty really, Plants, Platonic Relationships, Sad with a Happy Ending, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Supportive Crowley (Good Omens), not really sad so much as feeling lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: After the world didn't end, Aziraphale isn't feeling himself, Crowley tries to help.





	Ineffable Inktober Day 5: Garden

Garden

Aziraphale knew about Crowley and his plants, of course. How could he not? He knew that there was a room in his flat dedicated to his plants and his need of scream therapy. He wasn't necessarily fond of it, but he understood it. He didn't have an outlet like that, despite needing one sometimes. Crowley had offered up his own plants, but it didn't feel right somehow. 

Crowley's need for scream therapy stemmed from needing to expel his feelings of weakness. He knew that despite being flashy and having a wall of commendations, he was low on the food chain, and other demons had no problem using him as their personal psychological punching bag. 

Aziraphale's needs were frustration over being unappreciated and not feeling the love from his kin that were part and parcel to an angel’s very makeup. Truth be told, he hadn't felt it since the beginning. They always treated him differently, more so the longer he spent on Earth. Much like a horseshoe could burn away a bit of Hell, everytime he delighted in a human pleasure, a little bit of Heaven would melt away.

The angel still felt full of Her grace, but feeling comfort in the _place_, and care for other inhabitants slowly evaporated over time.

Then, the Apocalypse didn't happen, and his affinity and respect of the place and its inhabitants became non-existent. He still felt Her grace, he was still an angel, he still loved Her, but now he was also saddened by Her. Had She really placed Her bets on a universally distrusted and unliked angel, and a flashy and wily demon? 

Crowley had told him what had happened in Heaven, and he hadn't wanted to believe it, but in his heart, he knew it was true and it pained him even further. He had the friendly regard of humans he knew, and the affection of the close friendship from Crowley, but he felt the distinct loss of the sort of gentle love that angels were literally made to embody. 

For his part, Crowley did ply his best friend with food, drink, humor, companionship, and a tentative partnership that went beyond expectations. He knew what Aziraphale needed, but didn't know if he would be capable to provide more than a hug, and the occasional 'cuddle' to make the angel feel protected from the harshness of the world outside. And it rankled him to see the pain on Aziraphale. The demon was of the opinion that every other creature in existence may deserve pain sometimes, but this one being did not, and never would. 

Eventually, the sadness of loss, and feeling purposeless, became the constant in Aziraphale. Traffic in the bookshop went from decent, to a crawl, to a stop. It was bad enough to be in a bookshop that wouldn't sell anything, but to add in an owner who looked as though he may cry at any moment was intolerable.

Crowley suggested they retire, arguing that there was no need for them anymore, really, they should move somewhere peaceful. What he heard from Crowley’s words was that he was leaving, and that would have set him adrift, to lose the only remaining constant in his life. Aziraphale agreed quickly, afraid of making the mistake of saying no. More out of desperation to not feel more loss, and left Crowley to deal with the specifics.

Months later, Crowley worked in the bookshop, helping Aziraphale pack his collection, promising that there was plenty of room for everything. He had made sure of it, through a few demonic miracles, and one or two angelic ones. He had always been able to manage them during the Arrangement, though on his first try, he was terrified of the backlash that could occur. It never did, but he still tried to keep them to the minimum required to hold up his end of the bargain, just to be safe.

Crowley arranged the movers, and patiently stood with Aziraphale, who was wringing his hands every time a box was loaded. It wasn’t long before they were on their way. 

They arrived a short time later at a decent sized cottage a short walk from the shore, and Aziraphale’s face fell a bit, knowing that his collection would never fit. Crowley patted his hand and smiled before leading him inside to show the angel all the work he had done, expanding the space inside to accommodate them both. He gave the tour, showing off his plant room, which was magically soundproof, the library that may have been twice the size of the bookshop, and then the rest of the rooms before heading to the back door.

He opened it and there was a lovely green yard with a patch set apart. There were tools and seeds of all kinds next to the patch.

“That’s yours, Angel. I won’t go anywhere near them. Raise them up, treat them like you should have been.” Aziraphale turned and looked at Crowley, tears in his eyes. “If you are sweet enough to them, maybe we can win prizes at the local faire.” He nudged their shoulders together with a smile. 

Aziraphale looked confused for a moment, and then afraid again. “Crowley, I have no idea what to do, they’d all just … die.” 

“If I can keep plants alive and thriving my way, there’s no way you can hurt them.”

Aziraphale wrung his hands a bit more, before looking up at Crowley and nodding. 

Over the next week or two, Crowley gave as many tips as he could, showing the angel as many gardening shows and magazines as he was able to find. Aziraphale studied closely, but never once went outside. Crowley was afraid that Aziraphale was just taking up the research as a hobby, and shrugged sadly, promising himself to think of something else. He let Aziraphale know that he was going down for a nap, maybe a few days, but wake him if needed.

~~~~~

Crowley woke up in darkness and made his way to the library to look for Aziraphale, but the angel wasn’t there. He checked many other rooms and was about to have a small panic that the angel had left, before he saw a light in the yard. Since he had noticed it was about two in the morning, this was unexpected. 

He peeked out on a window to see Aziraphale, having actually changed his clothing into something better suited to the work, kneeling next to the patch that Crowley had set aside for him. Even with his hearing, he couldn’t tell what Aziraphale was saying, but he watched him say it to every seed before he planted it. The angel worked methodically, carefully choosing each seed and each spot to place it, whispering, covering. Crowley didn’t even notice the passage of time until the sun peeked over.

Aziraphale took up his watering pitcher and made sure everything had just what they needed and no more. He then sat with the patch a bit longer, but Crowley couldn’t tell if he was talking as his back was to the house, watching the sunrise.

He scuttled back up to his room when he saw Aziraphale get up to come back inside. 

~~~~~

Over the next month, Aziraphale never mentioned going to the garden, nor did he do so while Crowley was awake. He was far too afraid that he would be rubbish at it. Once he realized what was happening, Crowley slept every day to give Aziraphale the time alone. He watched the progress through the kitchen window, but never said anything, waiting for Aziraphale to be ready. Crowley thought the plants, whichever he had chosen, were coming along nicely.

One morning, he woke to find that Aziraphale had put up a barrier so Crowley could no longer see his garden, but as a step forward, the angel would go to the garden anytime the mood struck him. He seemed to be spending more and more time outside, which the demon was grateful for. The angel was looking more like himself every day.

~~~~~

“My dear, would you be so kind as to come with me? I- I’d like to show you my garden.” Aziraphale looked nervous, but hopeful. 

“Aziraphale, I’d like nothing more. Lead the way.” Crowley was genuinely excited to see what Aziraphale had been able to do.

The angel lightly stepped out to the yard and the demon followed closely before reaching out to stop him. “Wait, Angel. Should I get too close? I don’t want to undo anything.”

“My dear boy, if you were able to do anything just by standing close, I’d not have done my job properly.” Aziraphale patted his hand and continued to the blocked area. Once closer, he slowed and became fidgety. “Perhaps this was a bit premature. Yes. I’m sorry to waste your time, dear, but I-”

Crowley reached his hand out to get Aziraphale’s attention, gently closing his fingers as a ‘shush’ once the angel was looking at them. “Aziraphale, I’m not going to force this, but I’d like to see. This is the calmest I’ve seen you in over a year, show me how you did it?”

The angel took a settling breath and nodded. “Yes, alright then. Right you are, of course.” He squeezed his hands together and straightened his posture, looking up at Crowley questioningly. Crowley nodded and Aziraphale nodded again before taking the final few steps forward. Just beyond the makeshift wall, he stopped and turned. He looked over at the garden and a soft smile appeared, the worry lines leaving his forehead. Smiling, he reached out to take Crowley’s hand and gently pulled him forward to look around the wall. The wall was little more than dark fabric that had been wished to be visually impenetrable. Once past it, Crowley’s eyes popped open. 

The demon had expected maybe knee high growth. He had no idea what seeds had been chosen, but it was a safe estimate. He was stunned by what was before him. The space that he had set aside would have made a modest vegetable patch, or flower garden, but the space was much larger now. It even had a few footpaths snaking through the growth. And not wild growth, it was all in order, but full and lovely. Not suspiciously over-aged in growth, just enthusiastic.

Brighter greens had never been seen, dazzling jewel tones of flowers, edibles of all shapes, and in the middle, a humble angel with a small smile and hopeful eyes. “I know they aren’t as tall, or possibly well behaved as your own plants, but they are all working so hard. I am especially proud of the sunflowers.” The angel had walked over and knelt next to the small blooms, gently tickling his fingers over the leaves, and rubbing the stalks with the back of his hand. “I know that they can grow so tall, and they are trying, but they had a rough start due to the time of year we got started. They are doing so very well, though, that I am certain they will flourish once the season is right.” If sunflowers could be shy, these were. Their flowers ducking a bit in a slight breeze that was meandering through Aziraphale’s garden.

“Aziraphale … this is … wow. I’m not lying.” Crowley took in Aziraphale’s skeptical and still nervous look before reassuring him again. “Angel, this is really great! Seriously. I’m really impressed. You only planted what, 5 months ago?” Aziraphale nodded noncommittally, he knew of course exactly when he started, but that wasn’t Crowley’s point so he didn’t correct him. “Show me more.”

The next hours were spent with the angel carefully introducing the demon to all of the residents of his garden, each of which had a story of why it was chosen, and how well it was doing. He had flowers of all shades. Tomatoes, cucumbers, and peppers … each with a recipe suggestion. Small berry patches of a few blueberry and strawberry bushes. Even tubers and pumpkins had started, a small bit set aside for herbs. Not one of the plants was ignored in the tour, a good word and touch to each of them as they made their way.

Crowley was surprised at all that the angel had accomplished, but he was in awe when looking at the angel himself. Aziraphale was smiling, animated, laughing in a way that he hadn’t done since shortly after the world didn’t end. He was radiant and beautiful in his retelling of some amusing mishap and how he had overcome any problems. And with every step they took, Crowley saw how much the garden adored him. Leaves vibrating as he touched them, stems lightly bending his way as though he were the sun. 

“You know, Angel, I had been joking about that whole local faire thing before, but … What do you say to entering in some competitions?” Crowley grinned at Aziraphale’s flustered look.

“Oh, now I don’t know about that. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?”

“You can’t have a faire, if it’s all fair, Angel. You think everyone doesn’t have a trick up their sleeve that they think others don’t? And so long as you do go ‘round miracling things- oh don’t look so scandalized, I wasn’t suggesting you would cheat- as long as you play by the rules, talking to your plants isn’t cheating.” 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale looked around, thinking. “Oi, Angel, you’d get to make some new friends, all those little old ladies with their flower gardens, and book clubs, and knitting circles … imagine all those tiny baked treats they’d set out at their meetings!”

Aziraphale fully laughed at the thought. “Crowley, are you trying to tempt me into joining a Seniors club? Wily serpent, you do know what to say to pique my interest. Baked goods, you say?” He smiled at the demon. “Very well, You take care of the details, and I will handle the garden.”

Crowley stepped in front of Aziraphale, making sure he had his attention, and placed his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I know I always sound sarcastic, but I’m being sincere. I’m proud of you, Aziraphale. You did great out here.” He gave the shoulder a squeeze as the angel beamed at him. 

“Thank you, dear. I can’t thank you enough for your patience, I -” Crowley’s hand came up again making the shush gesture and Aziraphale smiled, chagrined. “Yes, of course.”

“I’m heading back in, gonna look up some little old lady activities for you. Will tell you what I find at supper?”

“That sounds delightful, Crowley.”

Crowley headed back into the cottage as he heard Aziraphale excitedly tell all of the plants the news about the competition that they were going to, of course, do splendidly in, even if they don’t win. _“There’s the best friend I’ve been missing.”_ The demon smiled, but didn’t turn, giving the angel his space.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am WAY behind on the challenges, and I think I'm out of order now, but I think the main thing to remember is that _eventually_ ... I'll have a full 31 LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
